


Land of the Future King

by Zuerst



Series: Be Gay, Do Crime [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is Straight Up Not Having A Good Time, Female Merlin (Merlin), Gen, George deserves better, or maybe he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuerst/pseuds/Zuerst
Summary: Arthur meets a sorcerer named Will, takes a vacation, meets Merlin's sister named Nim, and has a small breakdown.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Be Gay, Do Crime [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Land of the Future King

“Who is this?” asked Arthur.

Merlin patted her friend’s shoulder. “This is Will. He’s awesome.”

Will gave a cocky grin to the prince. “I was banished from Cendred’s kingdom.”

Arthur asked, “What for?”

“Sorcery.”

Arthur turned to the warlock. “Merlin, magic is illegal.”

Merlin flailed her hands. “He won’t do any while he’s here. He’s just checking up on me for a week. Just one week. You know, you’re lucky I’m even telling you about him.”

Arthur gave the pair a dry look. “Fine. But if any weird shit happens, I’m going to blame you both.”

With that, the pair left out the window. Arthur heard Will yell, “This is really cool!” He turned to his breakfast and started to eat.

George commented from the side, “More orange juice, sire?”

“I’m good, George.”

It was only half an hour later that Arthur heard an explosion. He looked across the training field to see Will shoving a sword through a scarecrow. The scarecrow, for some odd reason, exploded. Merlin had wide eyes as she watched it. Will hooted, all excited for doing sorcery.

Arthur marched over to them. Sir Leon thankfully carried out training. He could hear Merlin saying, “It’s pretty cool, right? It was a pain to get, but that’s just cause-”

“The Dragon is a complete asshole. Worse than Pendragon. Yeah. I know.” Will studied the blade. “It’s cool, though.”

Arthur hissed at them, “You two are going to be sentenced to death.”

Merlin grinned at him. “It wasn’t like that, sire. It’s the sword. I got it crafted for you. It seems to do a little extra, but that’s all good.”

Arthur stared at them. “I will not use the exploding sword. Please just… please just remain under the radar.”

Merlin gave a fake salute. “You got it, boss.”

“I’m courting you. I’m not your boss.”

Will gasped loudly. “What? Pendragon, I swear if you-”

Merlin whacked Will on the shoulder. “He knows nothing unsavory will happen between us. It’s for his father.”

“Ah,” said Will, “makes sense.” Arthur stalked away as the man added, “He’s gay too, is he? Guess that’s right. So many handsome, sweaty men around after all.”

Arthur didn’t hear Merlin’s reply, but he was sure it would be something sarcastic. He got back in training and made sure not to let Will’s words go to his head. 

The rest of the week consisted of a cow being split in two, a goat’s horns turning into gold, a unicorn spotting that Merlin threatened him not to kill, and a drinking contest that Arthur swore he won, only to awake the next day in green-colored hay with a massive hangover. It didn’t help that Will snored next to him loudly.

He was awoken in the middle of the night, a week after the sorcerer left. Merlin bounced up and down on his bed as if she belonged there. She commented, “Your guards are pretty nice and lenient when they think their prince is getting some.”

The blond groaned, too tired to even care what was happening.

Merlin said, “So, like, I was talking to Morgana earlier.”

“That’s never good.”

“She thinks that I should take you on a trip to my property. A way for me to show that I want you in my life.”

Arthur felt a smirk grow on his face. “You know I’m stressed out. You’re just trying to be a good friend.”

Merlin blushed brightly. “I never said a thing!”

Arthur didn’t believe her for a single moment. Maybe they were even friends now, at this point. He sat up and said, “I’ll go to your property.” Then a beat. “Where is it, anyway? My father must respect it in some way to continue the courtship for so long.”

Merlin gave a sheepish smile. “The Perilous Lands.”

“The WHAT!??”

That’s how Arthur ended up riding on a horse to his doom. Merlin was grinning the whole time as her mare, Daisy, neighed happily as they went. Lancelot rode next to her, and Arthur nearly had to beg George not to come with him. The servant vowed to accompany him next time.

As they entered the toxic landscape, he thought back to how ecstatic his father was when he heard about it. Uther looked like he was going to cry. Arthur considered asking Gaius if, perhaps, his father was enchanted, but soon realized that his father simply thought Arthur couldn’t win anyone better over to be his wife.

But as Arthur was busy wondering about his father, he almost missed how beautiful the place became. He was in utter shock. He had heard tales from his older knights and councilmen. This place looked nothing like what he was told about. The forests were tall and lush, vibrant colors of plants everywhere, with the castle looming over them with a magnificent shine to it.

“Are you a princess?” he asked quietly. He was just glad Lancelot seemed the same.

“I’m not a princess,” said Merlin. She seemed awfully giddy, though. “We’re fairly new. Nim, she runs the place. We’re, uh, sisters. And, yep, our father is alive but he likes to spend time across the world and our mother is dead.”

“But are you a Noble or a princess?” repeated Arthur. Merlin never replied. “Holy hell, you’re a lot fancier than I thought. Why do you dress the way you do, then?” Merlin had given up wearing dresses unless she was in the presence of the king. “Fuck, I might actually have to marry you now.”

Merlin grumbled until they reached the castle. Arthur sighed as he saw who was waiting for them at the entrance. Will gave a wave to Lancelot and Merlin, but didn’t look or even acknowledge Arthur. They entered the castle. They all seemed very excited and shocked by how beautiful it was.

Then a lady, who Arthur assumed was Merlin’s sister, came up to them. She said, “Hello. I am Nim. Welcome to our home.”

Will added, “She’s super hot, but don’t go for it. Haven’t met a single one of her partners. They all wind up dead, I assume.”

They all laughed, but Arthur felt like it was very forced.

Merlin eventually said, “So, uhm, just have some fun. If you’re hungry, go to the kitchens. And, uh, your rooms should be nice.”

Nim added from Merlin’s side, “We’ll be holding a feast as the sun sets.” She then left down the never-ending halls.

Arthur whispered to the group left, “This is a fucking maze, isn’t it?”

Merlin sputtered while Will gave a laugh. “You’ll never find your way out,” he said.

Lancelot said, “Merlin, thank you for inviting me to your castle. We get a week, correct?”

“As long as you need,” agreed the warlock. “I’ll show you around the forests tomorrow if you’d like.”

The feast was nice. It had more flavor in the food than Arthur had ever tasted before in Camelot. Merlin just bobbed her head along as if it was normal. Nim was strange and kept looking at him oddly, but supposed he was technically courting her sister. Lancelot and Will seemed to click over the feast as they kept telling stories about Merlin.

Arthur would never admit that the mattresses were very comfortable, even more so than the one that was currently in his room. He was tempted to ask where they purchased theirs, but one look from Nim and Arthur would go quiet. She had an air about her, is all.

It was on one of the last nights he had planned to stay, when Arthur heard Merlin’s voice, “So it’s going to be a place where everyone and everything is accepted?”

Nim agreed with a hum. “All will be welcomed to the Land of the Future King.”

Arthur left once he heard their footsteps go different ways. He wondered on their trip back to Camelot why someone with a castle and an idea for the future would stick around a place like Camelot. Why was Merlin willingly going along with Morgana’s plan anyway? Was there even a plan anymore? It had been months. They keep getting closer and closer together. What is it supposed to lead up to?

Arthur didn’t get his answers by the time they entered Camelot’s gates. Instead his father looked proud and asked if he needed to get rings made. Arthur laughed it off and quickly retreated to his room. On his way through the hall, he saw Gwen and Morgana talking in hushed voices and wondered what they were scheming.

Then he entered his room to see Leon. The knight announced, “I believe Lady Morgana has magic.”

“What for?” asked the prince.

“She healed me.”

Arthur paused. “If she healed you, then why are you reporting her to me?”

Leon stepped forward, eyes clear and honest. “How do we get her out of Camelot alive, sire? I’m afraid I might not have been the only one touched by her gifts. Other knights may not keep the secret. You are her close friend, maybe you could talk to her.”

Arthur bit his lip. “Keep quiet about it for now. I’ll speak with her. Get a good night’s rest.” Leon began to leave. “What did she heal?”

Leon turned swiftly. “My sword arm. I was on patrol when we encountered a Bastet. The creature escaped, but not without injuring 3 of our party.”

Just as Leon reached for the door handle, Arthur said, “Thank you.” Leon gave a nod before he left.

Arthur strode to Morgana’s room. She brushed her air and sighed, “Knew you had to check up on me. Can’t think for a moment that I can protect myself.”

“Morgana,” he said abruptly, “I know you have magic.” She froze, then opened her mouth as if to come up with a lie. “Gana, don’t. Just- why are you doing it with witnesses? My father will kill you if you’re not more careful.”

Morgana whispered, “Arthur, I was very careful. It seems Sir Leon told you, then?”

“Uh, yes. How did you-”

“He proved his loyalty to you.” Morgana stood up to look Arthur in the eyes. “I need you to have loyal people, Arthur. I keep having dreams -they’re supposed to be possible futures- and we must prepare. Enemies are coming.”


End file.
